


The Language of Love

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [35]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah and Hayley in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #438 'Language.'

“Excuse me” said Hayley in French “do you know the way to the Louvre?” At least that’s what she meant to say: the perplexed and slightly angry look the man she was speaking to gave her as he replied indicated she may have garbled the translation.

From Hayley’s side came the sound of laughter. The hybrid shot Rebekah a sideways glance.

“You don’t even want to know what you just said to that poor man” said the blonde.

“Well excuse me. We haven’t all had 900 years to practice our foreign languages, you know” said Hayley, annoyed.

Rebekah stopped a girl walking down the street. After a short conversation that Hayley barely understood, Rebekah turned to Hayley and pointed. “The Louvre is two blocks that way.”

As they made their way to the museum, Hayley said to her girlfriend “I don’t understand why you didn’t just do the asking in the first place.”

“And miss the opportunity to hear you speaking the language of love?”


End file.
